Road Rage Tuesday
by BlackBeauty613
Summary: Troy’s not having a good day, so naturally when a car pulls in front of him, he just won’t have it. Join Gabriella in seeing Troy’s hilarious road rage, especially when the mystery driver makes himself known. Troyella drabble, rated M for language.


**Here's another drabble for you guys. It's my second HSM drabble, but my third altogether (including my Twilight Emmett "story" thing)**

**Just a word of warning, this has heavy language in it, which is why it's rated M. So if you're easily offended by strong profanity, I suggest you pass this one up (although you'll be missing out on a hilarious oneshot :D)**

**

* * *

**

_Swerve, screech!_

"Oh, God, here we go…"

"SON OF A BITCH!!! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!?!"

"Calm down, sweetie, I'm sure he didn't see you coming."

"THE HELL HE DIDN'T!!! DID THAT LITTLE CRAP JUST PULL OUT IN FRONT OF ME!?!?"

"Troy, it doesn't matter. Traffic isn't backed up, anyway."

_Beep, beep!_ "ASSHOLE!!! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU PULL OUT IN FRONT OF _ME_ WHEN THERE'S A PERFECTLY OPEN LANE TO OUR LEFT, DUMBASS?!?!"

"Would you just calm down? It's not a big deal!"

"Oh, so now you're gonna slam on the brakes, bitch?! I'm surprised that pussy-ass tin can even has brakes! Well guess what: BENJAMIN FRANKLIN CALLED!!! HE WANTS HIS CAR BACK!!!"

"Troy, would you stop?!"

"Gabby, I'm not saying anything that this little crap doesn't already have comin—DID HE JUST FLIP ME OFF?!?!"

"Someone just shoot me…"

"OH, I BET YOU THINK THAT'S REAL FUNNY!!! I DON'T THINK YOU KNOW WHO I AM, JACKASS!!! I AM TROY MOTHERFUCKING BOLTON AND I'M BEYOND CERTIFIED TO KICK YOUR ASS!!!"

"Troy, stop it!"

"Give me one good reason to, Gabriella, I'm begging you! Give me one good reason to leave this drunken idiot without my food down his throat!"

"Because he's stepping out of the car."

"Good! I want him to come back here!"

"No, Troy, I seriously think you should roll up the windows and keep the doors locked."

"Relax, Gabs, I was in a fight with a college sophomore and won, thank you very much. I'm sure I can take whoever this is."

"Damn it, Troy, listen to me! I know the girl in the passenger seat."

"I don't car, I can take almost anyone. Unless it's someone like Luke Denson, I'll be fine."

"That's my _point_, look at who's getting out of the driver side!!!"

"…Oh"

"Yeah, 'oh'. Dummy…"

"He doesn't look very happy."

"I'm sure you challenging him to an ass-kicking contest had nothing to do with it."

"Your sarcasm is in no way needed, Gabriella! Why didn't you tell me that Luke's girlfriend was in the car with him?"

"Excuse me?! I just did!"

"No, you said that you knew the girl, you said absolutely nothing about it being Katie!"

"I think that my fidgeting and telling you to lock the doors was a huge clue, Bolton!"

"Well then, you'll know for next time that you need to scream things in my face if I'm going to understand you!"

"I guess I should!"

_Knock, knock._

"AHH!!!"

"He's motioning for me to roll the windows down."

"Then do it!"

"No! Do you see this face? I'd like to keep it godly."

"Oh, get over yourself and roll down the window before he gets even more pissed."

"Okay, okay, Madame Pushy…h-hey, Luke. How's it going, man?"

"…"

"We're holding up traffic, superstar, you wanted something?"

"Did you just call me a jackass?"

Gulp. "W-well, I wasn't specifically speaking to _you_ in particular. I figured that the person in front of me was some old, crippled geezer who didn't have his glasses on and has been physically incapable of driving for a few decades now. If I had known in advance that it was you behind the wheel, I just would've kept my mouth shut. So are we good?"

"You are aware that I can't stand you, right, Bolton?"

"It might have come up in school a few times when you sent all those death threats to my locker."

"And you do know that _I'm_ Luke motherfucking Denson and I'm even further certified to kick _your_ ass, right?"

"Yes, sir…"

"Good. Now since you're with your girl, I won't make your ugly face a permanent part of this pavement today. But the next time that I catch you alone, I'll beat you so hard you'll go back to Ben Franklin's time, are we clear?"

"Crystal…"

"See you at school, Gabriella."

"Bye, Luke. Say hi to Katie for me."

"…"

"How was that for your college sophomore, Troy?"

"Gabby?"

"What?"

"I hate Tuesdays…"

* * *

**So how was it? This was based off of a Myspace bumper sticker that I have on my board, lol, it's of a cat with some serious driving issues :) The link to the sticker image is on my profile under "Road Rage Tuesday"**

**REVIEW!!! Thnx :)**

**~Rachel :)**


End file.
